Wish Upon A Shooting Star
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Hikari has just had a bad breakup and needs a good friend to comfort her. Luna and Kathy wont cut it and Luke doesn't understand. So meeting the Wizard helps to try and heal her heartbreak woes, but what if she finds in him something more than just a friend?


_Oh man, oh man! _I thought, running across the graveyard and onto the white stone stairs. _It's two o'clock in the morning!_

I had fallen asleep in the graveyard next to Gill's mother's grave. I didn't mean to pass out there but my energy was zapped from working in over a hundred degree weather and not eating anything. I couldn't handle it and collapsed. I hoped Jin didn't find out. He got so frustrated with me everything every time I didn't take enough care of myself. _  
_

I reached the church and ran into Harmonica town. I planned to speed right back to my farm but the idea was shot down when I passed what I had always thought was a vacant house on the hill. A man was standing outside of the gray and white building looking through a medium sized bronze telescope.

He had short silver hair where quite a few longer strands were tied into a braid. His skin was tan and completely flawless. He wore a black shirt underneath a brilliant blue cloak adorned with brown leather strings and small jewels. He wore wore white cotton pants with small red triangles at the hem and simple shoes.

I didn't know what it was exactly but this man's aura made me captivated. I watched him turn a knob on the telescope and look into the lens. A cool autumn brushed by and I shivered violently, letting out a quite, "Burrr..."

Apparently it was loud enough to be heard. He turned around, surprise dancing in his eyes. I let out a small gasp. His eyes were multicolored; one green and the other a bright gold. Underneath his gold eye was a white tattoo.

I felt embarrassment rush to my cheeks. I waved my hands quickly. "sorry for being creepy and watching you, it's just I've never seen you around here before."

He watched me silently for a few moments. He answered quietly, "I...have lived here... for many years..."

I stepped towards him. "That so? I just moved here at the beginning of Spring." I smiled brightly. "I'm Hikari."

"The rancher..." I nodded and looked at him expectantly. He noticed this, "You may call me... Wizard..."

"Wizard eh? How mysterious~" I grinned at him. "I like it."

The Wizard just watched me. He had this expression on his face like he didn't know what to make of me. It made me giggle on the inside. I walked closer and pointed at the telescope. "Is it cool, looking at the stars?"

He blinked, then nodded. "It is quite...enjoyable."

"May I try?"

Silence; then slowly, as if unsure of himself, he nodded.

I walked over and bent down, looking through the glass. a gasp admitted from my lips. "How beautiful!" I exclaimed; bewildered by the beautiful twinkling stars that were painted on the night sky like a glorious picture. I stood up and turned to Wizard. "That was amazing. Thanks."

He coughed awkwardly. "You are... welcome..."

I looked at my watch clasped onto my wrist and frowned. "I wish I could stay and stargaze with you some more but I have to go." I gave him a bright smile. "Thanks again Wizard!" With that, I was off.

* * *

The next day I was sitting with my two best girl friends Kathy and Luna at the bar. It technically wasn't open at this time of the day, but Kathy let us in anyway.

"Wait..." Luna said, taking a sip of her pink drink that matched her large pink pigtails. "If you woke up at two, how did you just get home at three?" She narrowed her beady eyes at me. "It only takes thirty minutes to get back to your house."

A sly smile spread across my lips. "I met someone."

Kathy's expression turned to that of worry. "In the middle of the night? That's dangerous Hikari."

"Hush Kath," Luna snapped, then turned to me. "So...who was it?"

"The Wizard who lives above the Clinic."

She frowned, dissatisfied with my answer. "Not him..." She groaned and set her cocktail onto the table.

I was confused. "What?"

"That guy is super weird. He doesn't have any friends, nor does he have family, and he never leaves his house."

I turned my dumbfounded look over to Kathy for more information. "He claims that he is a wizard, but everyone knows that he just tells fortunes."

I looked down at my lap. Well, by his appearance you'd definitely say he looked a little odd but he seemed like an okay person. "Have you ever asked him to do magic?" I questioned, looking at them both. They shook their heads. "Then how do you know he can't?"

Luna scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Hikari, you can't be serious. No human can do magic."

* * *

Soon after that conversation I felt upset but for no reason I could pinpoint. I was in Fugue Forest picking mushrooms for some stew to make tonight.

This is the place I went when I wanted to be alone. You could get lost to the world with no one to bother you. After Gill and I broke up I actually fell asleep in this forest from time to time.

Gill was the first guy I'd met on this island. We became fast friends despite his pompous personality. After a couple of weeks we started dating. I loved him with all of my heart. So much so that it still hurts to think about him. On the last week of summer I thought he had come to me to propose since there was a rumor going around that he was going to.

I was so excited I could hardly contain myself. I thought of waking up to his sharp blue eyes every morning, and having a life together with him. I loved him. But instead of a beautiful blue feather he delivered the horrific news that he had been cheating on me. He wouldn't tell me the girl's name, but it wasn't like it mattered anyway. He left me for her, even though he was my first everything that went with being in a relationship: My first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first lover; everything.

Now I had nothing but hurtful memories that brought bitter tears to my eyes and made my heart crack even more.

I staggered to the ground; I felt weak again. The familiar black spots peppered my vision and I knew I was going to pass out.

I woke up to someone softly saying my name. So gently in fact that I almost didn't hear it. "Hikari." Slowly, my eyes drifted open to see the Wizard staring down at me. I shot up so fast that I almost rammed heads with him.

He stared at me with wide eyes. I didn't know why he looked so shocked until I felt a tear run down my cheek. Embarrassed, I quickly wiped my eyes and stood. "Sorry about that..." I mumbled. "I just passed out is all." I started to walk away, but he spoke softly.

"Are you okay?"

I should have kept walking. No one was meant to see me like this. But at the sound of his voice, I stopped and turned around. "No. Not really. But I'll live. Life goes on right? People fall in love, people die, people are born." I huffed. "Life is hard no matter how much you wish it wouldn't be and some times you just want to give up. You just wish you could drop dead right where you are standing and just never look another soul in the face again."

I clasped a hand over my mouth, shocked that I spoke aloud my dark inner thoughts. No one was ever supposed to hear such eerie words come out from the cheerful farmer girl.

He stared at me, eyes softened a bit. He stepped forward to me, hesitantly. "Don't wish...for such things..."

I stared at him, confused. He continued. "Your life... is... precious... to yourself... and to someone out there." He slowly came closer and looked into my chocolate eyes. "Don't ever... wish... to die."

I felt tears spring to my eyes again, but for a different reason. Before I had a chance to stop myself, I lurched forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close, crying onto his black shirt. His body was stiff with surprise and uncertainty and it took a long time before he slowly relaxed and let me sob my hardships away.


End file.
